Battlefield: Rogue Silent
Battlefield: Rogue Silent is an first-person shooter game developed by Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and published by Electronic Arts. Battlefield: Rogue Silent is the largest and most dynamic Battlefield game to date. It was reavealed March 9, 2017 and it was released on October 7, 2017. Single-player Plot The campaign of Battlefield: Rogue Silent is set in the 60s and 70s, where the player takes the role of of Samuel A. O'Reilly, a U.S. Navy Seal trying to stop World War III, the player will go through various environments like Cuban jungles and urban German cities, to snowy mountains in the Himalayas. Every level will feature many dynamic, player triggering events like destroying walls in buildings and collapsing platforms to cause enemies to fall thousands of feet down in the Himalayas. Missions Missile crisis-destroy a missile launching site before a nuclear ICBM is launched at Washington D.C. from Cuba Tet offensive -defend Hue city from attacking NVA and VC forces, They could be anywhere-escape the city after your evac Huey is shot down. Frozen approach-destroy a secret Soviet base in the Himaylayas The wall-sneak through the Berlin wall into the East Germany. behind enemy lines-assasinate an East German general with plans of nuclear launches. sneaking in-sneak into a Polish airfield to steal a dossier of Soviet nuclear launch plans and a MIG-17 great escape-escape the Polish airforce in a stolen MIG-17 The sacrifice-sabotage a Soviet nuclear sub to stop a nuke lauch and sacrifice yourself to blow the sub before the launch. Multiplayer The multiplayer is set around an alternate universe where the Soviet Union and the United States go to war in 1970, maps will feature loads of destructible environments, and it feature 160 vs 160, the average map size will equal the map Alborz Mountain (except Alcatraz, which is limited to 24 vs 24 and is much smaller) from Battlefield 3. Maps Berlin United States of America vs. Russian Army ' Cuban missile facility United States of America vs. '''Russian Army ' Congo jungle United States of America vs. 'Russian Army ' Anchorage United States of America vs. 'Russian Army ' Fall of Astana United States of America vs. 'Russian Army ' Kazakhstan Flatland United States of America vs.'''People's Liberation Army Alcatraz island United States of America vs. Russian Army ''' '''Operation Road Rage 1952 Himalayas United States of America vs. Russian Army Songhua Stalemate 1977 United States of America vs People's Liberation Army Operation Blue Pearl 1977 United States of America vs People's Liberation Army Wake Island 1972 United States of America vs People's Liberation Army Great Wall 1963 Russian Army vs People's Liberation Army ''' '''Strike at Karkand ' 1992 United States of America vs Middle Eastern Coalition' Gulf of Oman 1992 United States of America vs '''Middle Eastern Coalition '''Kubra Dam 1992 United States of America vs. Russian Army ''Booster Pack Collection''' DLC Zatar Wetlands 1994 United States of America vs Middle Eastern Coalition Operation Harvest 1985 United States of America vs. Russian Army Taraba Quarry 1988 British Army vs. Russian Army \ Night Flight 1985 United States of America vs. Russian Army ' Unlock tree The unlock tree will similar to that of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, with weapons and attachments for that class at certain levels. The main level is still in play.